Aftermath
by D.J. Foley
Summary: After Halo 2,the alliance of Grunts, Humans, Elites and Hunters slowly start pushing back the covanent, then they set their sights on their enemies various homeworlds.
1. Prolouge

Aftermath

Authors note: This takes place after Halo 2 but also after the MC goes to the ark and somehow destroys the flood, so no flood or ark this is after that.

Prologue:

During the attack on Earth there was a great civil war within the Covenant. The Grunts, Elites and Hunters rose up against the Prophets false teachings. When the dust settles the once great fleet was half destroyed and it seemed that the Prophets would regain control of the Covenant. The Ones who left the Covenant had to choice but to turn to their once enemy, Humanity. There were many informal alliances such as on Delta Halo but many on both sides were reluctant to ally with one another. But faced with no other option they allied and together fought off the attack on Earth. After the attack on earth was repelled the new alliance started taking back what was once Earths colonies. With the destruction of High Charity each of the races of the Covenant were forced back to their original home world. The alliance knew if it could achieve a victory on each of their main enemies home world the enemies moral would be crushed. They first set their sights on the Jackal home world , Kig-Vagn.


	2. Grunts revenge: First Strike

Aftermath

Authors note, A.N. Thanks for that one review, now chapter will be longer stuff will actually happen. This will be split into sections that will be split into chapters.

Grunts revenge: First stike

It was decided by the alliance that the Grunts would take the Jackal homeworld without support from the other races. The Grunts insisted upon it because of the mistreatment of the Grunts by the Jackals. The attack force of 10 ships all with almost all Grunt crews would be commanded by the Grunt High Admiral Gan-tig o his Flagship _Sacred Fires_. The name of the ship came from the fires that would sprout from the ground on the Grunt homeworld due to the methane rich atmosphere.

"Admiral the battle group has emerged from slipspace and we're reading 5 enemy ships approaching our location." One of the officers stated.

"Show me a status report, now" the Admiral shouted.

Gan-tig loved the new power he now held, more than any Grunt since before the species forced entry into the covenant and it went to his head a little.

"Hold all fighters and concentrate plasma torpedo's from two of our ships on every one of theirs." Gan-tig stated.

Even though the power went to his head a little he was still a good tactician.

"One ship takes out the shields and the other cripple it."

The Grunt ships had been improved weapons and shields on them due to improvements made on them by Humans A.I.'s. The Jackal's ships were inferior due to the Prophet's belief that meddling with Forerunner technology was heresy. Gan-tig followed the first five shots on the display screen, three direct hits, the red plasma spreading shockwaves over the shield until it shorted out. The next two were glancing hits partially damaging the shields. It was barely five seconds before the second shots hit, the three ships with no shields exploded spreading debris. One of the remaining ships the plasma torpedo crashed through the damaged shields barely loosing momentum and crushing the nose of the ship sending it spiraling out of control. The last ship was crippled by the shot and left dead in space.

"Sir, were getting a transmission from the remaining ship."

"Patch it through."

The transmission flickered onto the display screen. The Jackal commander was standing with some blood running from its head.

"Please allow my men to come aboard your ship as prisoners, we will die otherwise. You have defeated us, show mercy."

Gan-tig thought for a moment then coolly said

"Have all ships charge their plasma turrets, take aim at the enemy ship and wait for my mark."

The Jackal commander looked shocked he could barely stutter out protest.

"We are dead in space you can't possibly…."

"Yes" Gan-tig cut him off "I can. When I was in the Covenant my unit was forced to retreat under heavy fire. All the Elites were killed so the Jackals assumed command. They blamed the retreat on the Grunts and went around and killed every second Grunt. The rest had to burry the bodies, those who complained the Jackals took off their methane breathers and let them die." Gan-tig looked up with a fierce look in his eyes

"All ships fire." Nothing bigger than a pebble was left.

As the ships took up orbit around the Jackal homeworld an officer asked.

"Should we begin glassing."

"No." Gan-tig said. "We must capture it as a prize to show our enemies that the Grunts are no longer their slaves. Prepare the Phantoms, and get the troops ready, we will begin landing in 2 cycles."


End file.
